Dragons
by Tuitara
Summary: Hinata was forced to leave her life, and best friend Sasuke Uchiha, behind when her father relocates their family to Suna. Now, shes back and ready to attend Kohona Community College but, Sasuke believes she's hiding something important. Will she tell him or does he have to figure it out himself? AU! Sasuhina SasukexHinata
1. Dragons Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first Naruto Fanfiction and I just want to say that I'm really excited to see what you all think!

Just to be clear I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Dragons: Prologue

"Promise you won't forget?" an eight year old Hinata asks, sticking out her pinky for her best friend to take in his. Her boy-cut indigo hair barely touches her cheeks and her leaf-nin headband, from her dojo, is settled around her neck.

"I don't think you would let me Hina-chan. " Sasuke Uchicha jokes as he takes Hinata's pinky in his and lifts up his wrist to show the black leather string with a red pendant, decorated with a black dragon, wrapped around it multiple times. She lets out a small laugh and raises her other wrist to show her matching 'bracelet' a bleached white leather string is laced around a lavender pendant, matching her eyes, decorated with a white dragon.

They each got theirs at the going away party Sasuke and his friends held for Hinata the previous day. Their friends gave them the bracelets because, in their Dojo, they were known as the unstoppable Dragon Duo.

"Hinata, it's time to go" her mother calls from the airplanes loading gate. She throws a nod behind her and turns back to her friend with tears in her large eyes.

"Come on Hinata, it won't be that bad" Sasuke's brother, Itachi, says with a falsely cheery smile.

"Yes it will! It's going to be hot and sandy and it won't have you guys there" she pouts with a tear rolling down her cheek. Sasuke and Itachi share a look before enveloping the small girl in a tight hug.

"We're gonna miss you Hina-chan." Itachi say truthfully "But, you can always write"

Sasuke breaks from the hug and grins at her "Yea so stop your ugly crying" he mocks as he flicks her forehead. She nods and looks down at her feet for a few moments. She lifts her head and has a grin plastered on her face.

"Maybe I'll just find a new best friend, idiot" she says and sticks her tongue out.

"You wouldn't!" Sasuke nearly shrieks in disbelief

"I guess you're right, duck butt." she grins wickedly, for an eight year old.

"Hinata" her father's demanding voice rings

She takes a deep breath before giving Itachi another hug and thumping Sasuke on the back of the head.

"Goodbye guys!" she says before picking up her bag and running to her parents and sister. She turns and gives her friends one last wave before disappearing through the gate.

She's leaving to live in Suna, across the world, somewhere in America.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha walk up behind their sons.

"Let's go home boys" Fugaku says solemnly. He treated the little Hyuuga like she was his own daughter.

Sasuke chin wobbles a bit before he sniffs and stands proudly.

"I won't forget" he says resolutely to himself as he turns and walks to his parent's car.

* * *

Eleven years later, Hinata Hyuuga, nineteen years of age, stands in that same airport. Her indigo hair has grown to her hips and looks as silky as the night. Her large light lavender eyes observe her surroundings warily. Her leaf-nin headband was replaced by that of Suna's, decorated with a large gash through the symbol, and her face is set in an emotionless mask. She absentmindedly fingers the pendent on her bracelet as she continues to seek a face out of the crowd when she notices a man, much too old to be doing so, eyeing her up. She shoots him a glare and he cowers in his seat. A shriek rips through the business.

"HINA-CHAN!" a smile lights Hinata's face as she scours the crowd. They part the way for the screaming blonde.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata laughs as the boisterous female grips her into a hug. Some of her other friends follow behind.

"Ten-chan! Shika-kun! Naruto-kun! Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" she says happily. Each of her friends greets her and chats animatedly about their lives since she's been gone. She gets lost in the commotion.

"What happened to you Hina-chan? You just stopped writing all of us one day! We were so worried!" Naruto's voice rings above the rest. Hinata's cheeks flush when all of the eyes are on her. She stutters, trying to find a way to answer them when a new person walks up slowly.

"Leave her alone Naruto. If she doesn't want to answer, she doesn't have to" says a cool voice. Naruto let's his head hang in defeat. The others return to their conversations. All except Ino who gives Hinata a look that proves she'll be asking the same questions later.

"Sorr-" Naruto begins but is cut off by Hinata flying over to the new member and flinging herself onto him in a hug.

"Itachi-kun! I've missed you so much!" she mumbles with her face buried in his neck. He lets out a chuckle and returns the gesture. She sighs happily, feeling safe for the first time in a long while.

"Missed you too Hina-chan and so does somebody else. Do you know how hard it was keeping this a secret from him?" he grins. She lets herself down and beams to each of her friends.

"But you all did, right?" she asks. They each give her some form of a yes.

"Perfect" she grins "And Itachi, did you get it?" she asks, turning her attention toward him and holding out her hand. He chuckles again, dropping Sasuke's twin bracelet in her hand.

"It wasn't easy. He never takes that thing off. I had to knick it while he was in the shower."

"Thank you, really, all of you" she says, bowing to each of her friends.

"Hinata-chan, stop with all of the formalities, we're your friends" Kiba says putting her in a head lock and ruffling her hair like when they were kids.

"Okay then Kiba" she smirks and knocks him off of her.

"Still a spitfire, I see. How troublesome" Shikamaru says drowsily

"I always will be." Hinata states. Ino walks up and links arms with her.

"Good, now let's get going! I'm starving and I'm sure the airline food was disgusting." Ino says in her signature loud tone

"Will you quiet down woman?" Shikamaru complains

Hinata pauses and turns to Shikamaru.

"You say woman like it's an insult" she says with a dangerous tone. He gulps.

"Sorry Hinata ma'am. It won't happen again" he says nervously. The others try to hold in their laughter. She puts on a triumphant grin and continues walking with Ino who is looking between the two with an open mouth.

"It's really great to have you back" she says with a giggle.

* * *

The group of friends find themselves at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite restaurant.

"You baka! This is supposed to be about Hinata" Ino scolds the vibrant blonde.

"Is that little Hinata Hyuuga?" calls the cheery voice of the restaurant owner, Teuchi.

"Konichiwa Teuchi-sama, hai it's me" Hinata answers. "I don't mind Ino" she says, continuing the previous conversation and orders the beef ramen. Each person places their order and waits for their food to come out.

"So Hinata how was Suna? Any friends? Cute boys?" Ino asks, resting her chin on her hand

Hinata hesitates before answering carefully.

"It was…interesting. I did have two or three friends but, that's it. They're actually coming here for college so you all will be able to meet them. Though, two of them are a bit older than us. I believe that Temari is your age Itachi"

"Thank god! Itachi can finally have a friend his age." Kiba mocks

"Is that why you came back? You're going to college here? With all of us?" Shikamaru says with interest when he puts all of the pieces. All of the heads at the table turn to the Hyuuga.

"Hai, that's one of the reasons, another being I missed my home." She smiles

"And your favorite cousin, I'm hoping" greets a quiet voice from behind the bluenette.

"Neji?" Hinata says, turning in her seat to face her cousin

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan. I was not told you were coming home. Is Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-chan here as well?" he asks. The entire table waits for an answer.

"U-Um, n-n-no b-but, t-they m-might come lat-ter" she curses her infamous stutter that seems to resurface whenever she's presented in front of her family. "N-Neji, m-may I t-talk to you f-for a moment?" she grabs his wrist and pulls him into an adjacent hallway.

"Hinata-chan?" he gasps in shock

"Y-You can't tell me father where I am. H-He doesn't know I came here" she pleads

"Hinata what happened? We lost contact with your family about a year after you moved. Why are you here?"

"I-I had to get away" she whispers, hugging herself while tears glisten in her eyes.

"Hina?" calls Itachi from around the corner.

"H-Hai" she calls weakly. He steps around the corner and joins the cousins.

"Hinata" Neji begins again "What happened?"

"My mother died. That's what happened. After that, Father grew cold to me. He was just so angry all the time a-and I had to protect Hanabi a-and he-" she takes a deep breath before standing up straight an blinking back unshed tears "I couldn't take it anymore. I'm arranging to get Hanabi here as soon as possible but, to everyone else in Suna, I'm dead. The only people who know where I am are Hanabi, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. You can't let my father find me"

The two boys process the information.

"Okay" they say at the same time. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and hugs her friends.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" she smiles shyly. "We should get back"

The trio go to step out of the shadowed hall when they see their friends warning the off by flailing their hands and shaking their heads. Hinata looks towards the door and curses. Her and Itachi drop to the floor, dragging a confused Neji with them.

"Fuck" Itachi says under his breath "Sasuke's here"

The youngest Uchiha enters the door calmly. Though Hinata notices the small twitch in his left eye that shows he's irritated, annoyed, or worried.

"Hide" Itachi says under his breath before dusting off his shirt and standing. He walks over to the table and Hinata drags Neji through the kitchen doors, earning strange looks from the chefs.

~At the table~

"Hello little brother" Itachi greets cheerfully. The table's occupants give him worried looks and he shrugs.

"Have you seen my pendant?" he asks immediately

"No. Don't tell me you lost it!" Itachi says feigning innocence.

"Of course not, I mean, I was sure I had it before I took a shower." He says, taking Hinata's seat. Itachi takes his and an uneasy conversation begins within the group.

~Back in the kitchen~

"Does anyone have a hairband I can use?" Hinata asks the surrounding staff. A waitress hands her one and she quickly puts her hair up into a high pony-tail; grabbing an apron off a rack she ties it around herself before grabbing an empty tray and a hat."

"Arigato" she says before entering the dining area. The others stare at her like she crazy. She puts her finger to her lips and they keep quiet. She throws them a grin before walking smoothly behind Sasuke and out of the restaurant. She races to the other side of the street before turning around to see a very confused Teuchi. She catches Itachi's eyes and beckons him over. He excuses himself before jogging to meet up with the Hyuuga.

~Back at the table~

Sasuke watches as Itachi excuses himself and scurries to the other side of the street, before walking away with a girl in tow.

He stares at them from a second more before turning back to his food when a glimpse of Indigo enters his line of vision. His head snaps back up to when Itachi and the girl once were.

_Was that?_ he thinks to himself before dismissing it _No, it's not possible. _But the lingering suspicion that something wasn't right stayed with him.

~Itachi and Hinata~

"Okay now we go to Sasuke's dorm so I can leave him to note to meet me at the Sakura tree in the campus garden." She says, going over the plan again

"Yes Hinata, I know, you've told me the plan ten times since you first wrote us" he smirks

"I know…I just don't want to fuck this up" Hinata explains as she holds Sasuke's pendant in her hand

"You really nervous about this aren't you?" he says with a light laugh. She shoots him a weak glare.

"No! It's…just…that I don't want him to hate me" her voice trails to a whisper

"Hinata, listen to me, it is physically impossible for Sasuke to hate you. Don't you remember when you guys were little? You were like a demon in disguise and he still was your best friend"

"Yea but, that was eleven years ago. Time changes people. I mean, look at me, when I was little I couldn't go a day without either talking or seeing you and Sasuke and now, I can't believe that I went nine years without doing either."

"And who says that's a bad thing?" Itachi says lightly. Hinata looks at him with an open mouth. "That just means you became independent and that isn't a bad thing"

"Wow, such insightful words from a man who hangs out with kids five years younger than him." She drawls

"Oh ha ha. Just shut up and follow me" Itachi grumbles. They walk a few more blocks and the first drop of rain falls.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is not a man who gets flustered easily but, here he was, huffing up the stairs to his room, dripping wet, all because he lost a bracelet. His roommate, Naruto, follows him up as he observes his friend's behavior.

"You need to calm down man, it's just a bracelet" the blond reasons, shaking off some excess water from his jacket.

"You know it isn't just a pendant." Sasuke snaps. The duo reach they're room and unlock it. Upon entering, Sasuke notices a note lay neatly on his pillow.

"The hell?" Sasuke says loudly enough to get Naruto's attention. When Naruto sees the note, a sly grin spreads across his face.

"What's it say?" he asks. Sasuke picks up the note and reads it aloud.

"Sasuke, if you want your bracelet back, meet me at the Sakura tree in the campus garden at midnight." The raven haired boy crumples the paper and curses under his breath. He looks at the digital clock on his desk; 11:54.

"You going?" Naruto asks

Instead of answering, Sasuke grabs his jacket and an umbrella before storming out the door; leaving Naruto to ponder how the hell Hinata got into their locked room.

* * *

The rain is falling heavily on Sasuke's umbrella, drowning out the surrounding sounds. After what seems like hours he finally makes it to the campus garden. He checks his watch; midnight exactly. He follows the path to the school's Sakura tree. When its pink blossoms enter his sight so does a person's umbrella, followed by a person, whose back is facing him. He's about to demand for his pendant back when the figure cuts him off.

"You know you should really keep track of your jewelry" it says

"Give it back or I will hurt you" he barks. Hinata, from behind her umbrella, nearly gasps at the sound of his voice.

'He's grown so much' she thinks to herself.

The figure makes a tsking sound before continuing. "So violent"

"Listen, I don't care who you think you are but that pendant is important to me. My best friend gave that to me and if you don't give it back I am pretty sure she will kick your ass all the way from Suna" Hinata lets a little giggle escape.

"I don't think that will be necessary" she chuckles

"You don't know Hinata" he says under his breath. "She's very…adamant about keeping promises. And she also is very good at jumping to conclusions and she's abrasive..." He goes to continue but, Hinata cuts him off.

"Was that supposed to be an insult duck ass?" she asks, irritated. His head snaps up at the nickname.

"What'd you call me?" he says between gritted teeth. He's about to pummel this person to the ground he they keep insulting him. Hinata lets out a small growl before turning around sharply. Her eyes narrow on her oldest friend.

"I said was that an insult duck ass?" she hisses.


	2. Reunions

**I know I said I would update but, as soon as I said that, my uncle was admitted to the hospital and my saved files got deleted (again) and everything went downhill shockingly quickly. But, on the brightside, I have 15 more hours of school left! 15 hours sounds better than three days.**

* * *

Sasuke stands, frozen in place, with whatever he was going to say next stuck in his throat.

"You know what? I was trying to make this a nice reunion but you just have to be your thickheaded self and ruin it by insulting me. You are a dick Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata continues her ranting with closed eyes as she stomps around like a child with a very colorful vocabulary.

The cogs in Sasuke's brain spark back to life and he finds himself running the small distance between him and Hinata.

"I can't _believe _our friends went through all of this bullshit just for you to-" whatever air left in her lungs was forced out as the Uchiha grips her into a hug. He didn't know nor care why she came back for the moment, all he knew that he was truly happy for the first time in a while.

"Welcome back" He murmurs against her neck. The shock soon wears off and Hinata grips him back, tightly. Both of their umbrellas lay uselessly on the ground as they're pelted with freezing rain. She's hoping the moment never ends and he's hoping he doesn't wake up this time.

"I missed you" The Hyuga heiress sighs happily before stepping back from the hug and flicking his forehead. "But, you're still an idiot"

He rubs his forehead with a small laugh, realizing that this isn't a dream. "This is real?" he clarifies

"Of course it's real" she giggles. "Have you been dreaming about me?" she mocks

"Whatever. Now gimme back my pendant" he demands, sticking his palm out.

"Say please" she smirks, holding the pendant above her head which doesn't do much good due to the fact that she only reached to his shoulders.

"Not a chance" he tries to snatch the pendant from her hand but, she retracts it to her chest quickly.

"Still stubborn, I see." She taunts. "Despite your appearance, you haven't changed a bit."

"I could say the same for you but, you're still short" he deadpans

"Screw you!" she laughs and barrels into his chest, knocking them both onto the muddy grass. She tumbles over him and lands on her back with her head next to his. Both break out into a fit of laughter.

"You're so stupid" The Uchiha says breathlessly.

"Shut up Sasuke" she replies in the same breathless tone. He turns to face her and his breath catches.

_"__There." _He thinks to himself. "_Right there, with her hair plastered to her face and caked in mud as she breathlessly says my name. She is perfect." _

She takes notice of the serious look on his face.

"Sasuke?" she asks timidly. Instead of answering, he slowly moves his mouth towards hers. She breathes in slightly and her opal eyes flutter closed. Excruciatingly slow, they move closer until-

"GUYS, I FOUND THEM"

Both still, their mouths a hairline apart.

"Damnit, Naruto" Sasuke curses, making Hinata giggle. She stands herself up and wipes her hands down her pants.

"We'd better go find them" she says quietly as she turns and tries to hide the blush dusted on her cheeks. She's gone, running, before he can speak. Sasuke raises himself to his elbows and looks up, letting the rain pelt his face.

"Damnit, Naruto" he repeats before hoisting himself up and jogging after Hinata.

Leaving the umbrellas in the rain.

* * *

A steaming Uchiha sits on his bed, drying off his hair in a towel.

"How was I supposed to know you guys were having a 'moment'?" Naruto whines tossing a soda to Shikamaru and Itachi; Kiba is at his own dorm.

"What did you expect?" Shikamaru drawls "They haven't seen each other in nine years."

"So, how close were you and Hinata again?" Itachi smirks

* * *

"OH MY GOD! HE ALMOST KISSED YOU?" Ino shrieks

"Quiet down Ino! We have neighbors" Hinata scolds as Ino is hit with a pillow by a very tired Ten-Ten.

"Okay " she says making her voice significantly lower. "But did he?"

"Yes" The blunette blushes. A knock on the door interrupts the conversation and Hinata jumps up to answer it. A vaguely familiar voice echoed through the door.

"Ino-pig you better shut up or I wi-" Hinata opens the door fully to reveal a certain Pink haired well… for lack of a better word, bitch.

Hinata regrets answering the door almost immediately after opening it. Sakura and she never really got along well.

And by that, she means that when they were seven, Sakura tried to make her dump Sasuke as a friend.

That didn't fly with the White Dragon. Sakura ended up with a broken nose and black eye and Hinata ended up with a three day suspension from school.

"Hello Sakura" Hinata greets with a less that friendly, and by that I mean loathing, tone.

The shock on Sakura's face is quickly replaced with disgust.

"Well, if it isn't the little Hyuuga" she spats "Back to steal my man again?"

"Hah, last time I remember… Sasuke hated your guts. Are you still throwing yourself at him? Because that stops now." Hinata retorts with the attitude she's hidden for nine years.

"Hinata's right billboard forehead now that she's back, Sasuke won't give you the time of day; not that he ever did before" Ino gloats as she stands up to walk behind Hinata.

"We'll see about that" Sakura huffs before spinning on her heel and stomping away.

"What a bitch" groans Ten-Ten from under her pillow.

"Don't go to bed yet! We need to pack up this place before we move." Ino complains and Hinata nods in agreement. The three girls were moving into a four bedroom apartment in the town for their college career. Hinata had seen it. It was spacy and each room was a decent to large size and they were allowed to do what they wanted with it. The building itself was fairly new and school owned and the administrators wanted each student to be able to express themselves.

"What's this Temari girl like anyway? I think we should know a bit about her since we'll all be living together." Ten-Ten asks

"Well, um, she's blonde and a bit abrasive at times but, she's really nice and, like you Ten-Ten, she's a weapons expert and she's Itachi's age. She finishing her degree in psychology here and is a third- degree black belt in a bunch of different forms." Hinata finishes, taking a deep breath.

"She seems interesting enough" Ino says slowly.

"I like her" Ten-Ten announces. The trio finishes packing up the room and they each head off to bed.

* * *

"WAKE UP WE GOT TO GET MOVING TO OUR NEW PLACE!" Hinata's eyes fly open and for a moment she panics. _This isn't my ceiling. Where am I? Where's Gaara? Where's fat-_

_Oh wait. I'm not in Suna any longer._

_I'm safe._

"Shut the fuck up Ino!" Hinata growls

The blunette enters the main living area of the shared dorm, after locking her door, and takes a seat at the table. Ten-Ten shuffles out of her room and plops down next to her.

"I called the boys; they're coming to help us move." Ino's interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hinata announces as she makes her way towards the door, opening it.

"We're here!" Naruto screams.

"It's too early for yelling Naruto. You might wake up the bubble-gum bitch next door" The Hyuuga groans. She opens the door further and lets the boys in as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She frowns when she notices Sasuke didn't show.

"I'll be right back" she sighs "I'm going to get changed.

* * *

"I swear I am going to crack that boy's skull open. I just came back yesterday and he's already over it." She grumbles angrily. She opens her door and lets out a small scream. The Uchiha aforementioned was sitting on her bed.

"Tch" was all he said

"Sasuke Uchiha, you nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you get into my room?" she fumes

"The same way you got into mine" he smirks

"Well get out" She orders

"Why?"

"I need to get dressed"

"I think you look fine" She blushes and looks down at her sleepwear; a pair of black boy shorts and a dark red tank top. Her long hair is up in a messy bun and flyaways cover her face.

"Leave" she says, steeling her voice. He quirks his brow as if to challenge her.

"Make me" he counters. She fights down a blush as she tries to think of a retort.

"I'll make you tomato bruschetta like I used to?" she offers.

"And?"

"And what?" She growls.

_All I want to do is get dressed! Why must he make everything so difficult? _

Instead of answering he slowly stands and walks towards her, stopping so close that if she took a deep breath, her chest would touch his. Her Lavender eyes meet his onyx and the scene from last night replays in her mind. He moves in closer and Hinata's breath catches in her throat.

"Hinata! Let's go! The boys have all of the-oh shit. I'll just…go" The boisterous blonde Ino had stumbled through the open door.

"Damnit Ino!" Hinata growls jumping back from Sasuke.

_There goes that moment. _

The blunette timidly sneaks a glance at her counterpart.

"We should probably go" he clears his throat awkwardly before grabbing a box from the corner and brushing past a shell-shocked Hinata.

_Damnit Ino!_

* * *

**_Short, I know but Since I only have 15 house left you guys can expect much better quality and more quantity._**

**_I am so excited! _**

**_~*~Momo_**


End file.
